


Drunk tank

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: My idea of what Lucas went through when he picked up Eliott at the police station.Season 6, episode 9 - between Saturday 1:57 and 8:34
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 27
Kudos: 170





	Drunk tank

It's the ringing of his phone that wakes him up. He jumps when he opens his eyes because he realizes it's morning. Shit, he fell asleep on his study session. And that's when he realizes that Eliott's not home. He jumps off the couch to grab his phone from the living room table. It's a blocked number, and he feels the anxiety rise as he picks it up. 

''Lucas, it's me, Lola."

Lucas immediately freezes up, certain something really bad has happened.

''What's going on, Lola. Where are you?''

Lucas hears a sob on the phone and then silence.

''Lola, where the fuck are you?''

"12th Police station. I'm really sorry. You'd have to come and get him. I'm"

Communication's down, and that's not a bad thing. Keeps Lucas from saying things he regrets. He puts his shoes on so fast that he starts on the wrong foot and has to start over again trying to calm down. He slams the door, then retraces his steps, goes back into the apartment to get his jacket which contains his identity papers. Maybe he'll need it. He has no idea what he's supposed to do. And he can't even think about why Eliott and Lola are at the police station. That's exactly why he was afraid they'd get close.

When he walks in the door, he's greeted by a policewoman who gives him a big smile, and Lucas relaxes a little.

''Hello, I got a call. My boyfriend was brought here. Eliott Demaury."

The policewoman gives him a big sorry smile. 

''He's in the drunk tank. He got into a fight with a club security guy, but apparently there's no complaints against him. Can't his parents pick him up?"

Lucas is shaking his head.

''No. We live together, I'll take him home.''

The policewoman looks around and bends over to speak more softly.

''He's really very agitated. We hesitated to put him in the hospital. He's''

''He's bipolar. ''Lucas Cut her. ''He's not supposed to drink like that because of his meds. I'm going to take him home and take care of him and he'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

The policewoman nods her head and the police station door opens, startled Lucas. He recognizes Daphne's father right away. He looks totally pissed off, which Lucas understands very well. But Lucas isn't angry, not yet. He knows he will be, but right now he's just scared. Right now, he just wants to take Eliott home, away from all of this. 

A beep will sound, opening an automatic door on their right. Lucas sees Lola walking towards them first. And then right behind her, Eliott appears. He has bruises on his face and above all he looks broken. He passes her and takes refuge in Lucas' arms crying. 

''I'm so sorry, Lucas. I am"

Lucas whispers to him to calm himself while he strokes his hair. He looks into Lola's eyes and there he feels her. Angry. It's building up inside him and it's all directed at Lola. If she hadn't been there, if Eliott hadn't gone to find her tonight, none of this would have happened. Eliott was fine yesterday and now, because of her, he's totally messed up. 

Lola's dad is yelling at him while Lucas signs the necessary papers. Lucas takes one last look at Lola before leaving the station, supporting Eliott as best he can.

They have barely walked 20 meters when Eliott stops and turns to Lucas.

''Lucas, I'm so''

"Stop it, Eliott." Lucas cut him. "Let's go home, we'll talk there."

Eliott puts his defeated head down and starts walking again. Lucas sighs, then slips his hand into Eliott's as he gets closer. 

As soon as they pass the door of their apartment, Eliott faces Lucas and puts his forehead against his own.

''I'm so sorry, Lucas. I"

Eliott freezes, steps back and frowns.

''Fuck, Lucas! Don't look at me like that!''

Lucas looks him straight in the eye and shrugs.

''And how do I look at you?''

Eliott makes an exasperated moan as he nervously runs his hands through his hair.

''As if it was nothing. Like you're sure it's gonna happen someday. That's exactly what Lola said."

Lucas can feel the anger coming back. He walks past Eliott and into the living room for more space. He picks up his philosophy book, which is still on the floor.

''Oh, I see you two had a nice chat. So what does Lola say about me?"

Eliott shakes his head.

''Not about you, Lucas. But about all of you. You, Maya, Daphne, their dad, my parents... ...It pleases you to be with us because next to us, your problems seem to be minor."

Lucas freezes in place and twists the book in his hands.

''Are you kidding me, Eliott? My father's an asshole who left me alone at 16? I've been living in a fucking basement for weeks just so I don't have to go home. My mother is schizophrenic, and sometimes when I go to see her, she thinks I'm the devil in her son's clothing, and you're telling me that this is all nothing?"

Eliott opens his eyes in surprise and shakes his head. 

''No, I didn't mean it like that. And then I told her you weren't like that. And then that's not how she wanted to say it. I can't remember.''

Lucas is watching Eliott. He's really too agitated to think straight and Lucas hates it.

''But she's right, you know'' continues Eliott ''you're all waiting for us to do shit like this. And guess what? That's exactly what's happening! I've become exactly what you think I am!"

Lucas threw the book against the living room wall before he started screaming.

"You're the one doing this, Eliott! That's what you're doing right fucking now!"

Eliott sits on the couch and brings his knees up to put his face on it. Lucas immediately moves towards him but doesn't touch him.

''I'm sorry, Eliott, but it's true. You're the one who thinks I see you like this. You're the one who thinks I'm waiting for you to screw up. It's not me. I've never thought about you like that and I never will."

Eliott looks up to look at Lucas through his tears.

''Me'' continues Lucas ''I see you as the guy who can make me smile when no one else can. I see you as the guy who's always going the extra mile and not giving up. I see you as a guy who is super brave and likes to take care of people. I see you as the love of my life, Eliott. Just plain and simple."

Eliott bursts into tears and bends over in Lucas' arms.

''I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm so sorry."

Lucas gently strokes his hair.

''I know, my love, I know.''

Eliott sniffs back.

''It's not his fault, you know. She didn't force me to drink. Besides, she wasn't clean when I got there, but I'm the one who's fucked up."

''I know,'' said Lucas softly, ''but you can't let her drag you down, Eliott. I understand you want to help her, but you're not helping her by acting like this. And don't ever let anyone ever make you doubt us, my love. You and I are in every universe, remember?"

A tear flows down Eliott's cheek and lucas wipes it off with his thumb.

"Minute by minute?"

Lucas nods his head.

"Minute by minute. And this minute, I just want to hold you because I was really scared for you."

Eliott opens his arms so that Lucas locks into them.

''I didn't mean to scare you, baby. I'm really sorry."

Lucas hugs Eliott a little tighter. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about it. 

"Lucas?"

He looks up to watch Eliott try to smile at him.

''I think I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. ''

Lucas nods his head and pulls away from Eliott as he stands up.

''Will you come with me?"

Lucas hesitates. The BAC start Wednesday, and he really doesn't feel like he's ready. And his hesitation is enough of an answer for Eliott to nod his head. So Eliott goes into their room and closes the door. Lucas sighs, leaving his head on the couch, then gets up, picks up his textbooks and study notes and pushes the door to their room. 

Eliott is already lying under the blanket. Lucas puts his books on his bedside table and slides under the covers to lie down against Eliott. Eliott turns around and their noses are touching.

''I'm so sorry, Lucas. I love you so much.''

Lucas moves slowly to caress Eliott's nose with his own, smiling.

''I love you, too.''

Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott's waist and pulls him towards it. He kisses his forehead, and Eliott nestles his head into Lucas' neck.

''I still don't understand why. You could find someone so much less complicated. Someone you wouldn't have to go looking for at the police station five days before your finals."

Lucas holds Eliott tight while he strokes his back.

''It's called love, Eliott, true love. I love you no matter what you do, no matter what your flaws, and I'll always be there for you. And you do the same. I hope so."

Eliott giggles and kisses lucas' neck.

"You know I do."

Lucas giggles and Eliott shifts so he can watch it. Lucas takes this opportunity to kiss him gently.

''I know."

Lucas gently strokes Eliott's hair and he closes his eyes.

''Now rest, my love. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, never."

Lucas waits for Eliott to go into a deep sleep before sitting down and opening his philosophy book. It's one of his most stressful subjects because he knows he can be very good or very bad depending on the question.

As usual, he opens his book to a random page and reads the question asked.

_Is it reasonable to love?_

Lucas smiles and looks at Eliott out of the corner of his eye before changing pages.

_How does mathematics, which is a product of thought independent of experience, so excellently account for reality?_

Lucas chuckles and Eliott puts an arm around his waist. Lucas rereads the question...if he doesn't understand the question, is that he still has to work!

So here we go...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
